Code Name:SSLR
by Tomiko Hinamori
Summary: This is the story of young girl whose suffered through a lot and gets caught in a criminal case. This case is taken on by L and when L encounters this girl, he can't help but feel the need to protect her. How harmful can an eight-year old be?


**Hey, this is just a preview of a Fanfic I'm working on. I just want to see if readers will like it or not. Um.. please read it and review if people like it I might work on it. I'm currently working on another fanfic, but I promise I will get to this one once I finish the other.**

The screen flickered on to show the image of child staring out into space. The camera was adjusted so that the girl's face was in the center. It focused on her features. Her small face framed by long disheveled, black locks. Pale, blue eyes half lidded and framed by long lashes. Her face although looking completely white was smeared with dirt and blood; scratches and a small bruise on her cheek. She stared at nothing looking dead to those who didn't know otherwise. She wore a black tattered hoodie with ripped sleeves and stains. The bleached jeans she wears; torn by the pants leg and holes where the knee was. Finally old, dirty sneakers occupied her feet; left shoe having a hole on the sole. She sat silently in the metal chair facing the camera behind the one-way glass. The only audible noise was her paced breathing and the low buzzing coming from the electrical lamp that hung from the ceiling of the small room.

The door opened to the room the young girl occupied. A man in a suit and black tie sat himself in the chair across the small girl. He placed a folder on the metal table between him and the girl. No response came from the girl, not even a blink. The man let out a sigh, dragging is fingers through his grey locks. He knew he had to be careful with the girl, he knew that others were watching behind that one-way glass behind him. On the other side of the glass was another room where one can view what was happening in the room he was currently in, it had audio and video feed for that room. He was being watched.

The man opened the folder giving a small smile towards the girl. She did not smile back, but eyed him as he opened the folder. It contained evidence for this special investigation. He cleared his throat and began to question the child.

"Sirena Scarlet Lovina Rose is that right?" he asked hoping to get a word from the girl. She nodded.

"Ahem, do you know why you are here, Sirena?" the girl didn't respond, but tilted her head upward to look at the man. Her eyes showed an emotion he could not describe; pain maybe restlessness.

He stared for a second before continuing, "Can you tell me what happened, Sirena? Where are your parents? Why have you been running away? Sirena, can you talk to me, please? We're the good guys, we want to help you. We're not going to hurt you." The man explained. The girl looked down at her shoes avoiding eye contact.

To his surprise she let out a sigh and looked straight passed him towards the one-way glass that only reflected her image, "I'll tell you," her voice was soft and barely audible, "My name is Sirena Scarlet Lovina Rose, I'm eight years old, and have recently been orphaned. I live with…lived with my mother and father, Laura and Gavril Rose." She let out a little sniffle as she said her parents' names.

"It all happened so quickly," she continued her eyes focusing solely on her reflection; "The five months of pure agony I have suffered…" they heard her story. The man heard every detail the girl uttered. The horrible, traumatizing, truth; from the one who experienced it herself. The interrogator listened with an open mind. He listened to her story with such interest he forgot momentarily where or why he was there. He was lost in her words, her experience, and her story. The other officers in the adjacent room heard as well. They too, entranced by her way of words and detail. One of the men let a single tear roll down his cheek. Yet, the girl remained non-living and robotic, as if she were a mere puppet simply relaying a message. Her face showed no emotion at all, her voice stayed the monotone level; not the least bit of change throughout her story-telling. Her eyes especially remained those icy blue voids of complete and utter trauma.

"Delagto's Gang…" the man dared to interject the small girl. He interrupted his concentration of the girl as well as the people's on the other side of the glass. It slightly irritated them; particularly one individual who stared intently at the girl. She was looking at her reflection in the glass but to him it looked like she was staring straight at him, as if she could see passed the glass and knows that he was there, but how would that be possibly? He barely just entered the room to observe how the interrogation was coming along.

Sirena Scarlet Lovina Rose. He pulled out her profile. Not much was known about her the only thing they had was a ripped piece of her birth certificate that contained her first and last name, her date of birth, her height and weight at birth and blood type. Nothing about who the parents were our where she was born. Nothing about: what school she went or where she attended. Nothing. This eight year-old girl began to irk him. They didn't have enough information on her and she was much too intelligent to be left lose. She could be a useful pawn and he wasn't going to let her go. He stood up from his crouched position on the chair and began making his way towards the exit; alarming the others in the room.

"Watari, I want you to find anything you can about this girl, any records at all that have her name. After she is questioned I want her to be sent to Whammy's House right away." He ordered the man who stood at his side.

"But, sir, she's a suspect in this investigation. You can't just send her away. She could be the verdict!" exclaimed one of the officers of the investigation.

"I am the one who is leading this investigation and what I say goes. Don't question my orders. Watari, please send some cake to my room I will need it right away, if you will."

"Yes, Ryuzakki, right away, sir." The old English man bowed at the nineteen year old who made his way out the room. Ryuzakki, otherwise known as L, is the world's greatest detective and is working on quiet the unique case right now. The old English man fixed his glasses and left the room as well, looking down the hall at the hunched form of L as he slouched his way back to his room. The messy mop of black hair, his onyx black eyes that where almost always wide open with dark bags under them, and constant outfit: a simple white shirt and plain old jeans. This young man was the world's greatest detective. It was hard to believe but he eventually understood why.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, I think that is all… Sirena." The man paused as he was getting up from the metal chair. "Thank you." The girl didn't respond but acknowledged him by looking him in the eyes. He nervously swallowed his saliva and closed the door behind him as he left the interrogation room.<p>

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and made his way back to the investigative team.

As for Sirena she remained in the metallic room staring at nothing. Her breathing was quiet and paced. Her silence seemed to make the buzzing of lamp sound louder. She blinked once and let her eye lids cover half her eyes for a minute but they twitched fully open when she heard the door open again. Sirena didn't move but her eyes followed the new comer as he made his way around the metal table.

"Miss Rose?" asked a kind voice with an English accent. Sirena looked up at him with her pale blue eyes and gave a small nod.

"I'm here to escort you to England. Please come with me." He gave the girl a small smile as to assure her he meant no harm. Watari held out his hand for her to take. She eyed the wrinkled, old hand and looked back up at the man who was supposedly escorting her to England.

"Why?" she asked in a barely audible squeak.

"It was an order. I will explain everything when we get there. Please let us get you cleaned up and take our leave." Watari tried explaining as much he could. Even he didn't know L's true intentions. She gave him one last suspicious glare before placing her long-sleeved, hand gently in his. Watari smiled at the fragile looking girl and helped her off the metal chair; opening the door for her like the British gentleman he was.

Sirena followed him; keeping her eyes on the ground with her hood covering her head. She avoided making any noise or making any eye contact with those around her. It was hard blending in when you were being guide by an old man who looked like he could be your grandfather. She looked at his shoes as he walked in front of her. Polished, black, leather shoes. Pretty fancy for an old man, she thought to herself. She dared looking up at him. His back was covered by a dark grey trench coat and his head topped with a black fedora. He looks like some kind of detective, her thoughts began again, but he said it was orders. Maybe he has superiors. Sirena's thoughts were interrupted when the old man came to a stop. She almost bumped to him if she didn't notice right away. He looked down at her with a smile his white mustache curving up with his upper lip. His glasses gave a small glare of the light.

"Ms. Naomi here will help you get cleaned up. I'll be back shortly and we'll start heading to the airport." Watari let go of the little girls hand watching as she let it drop lifelessly to her side. He nodded to Naomi and took his leave.

"Hi, my name is Naomi. Why don't we get you cleaned up?" said the woman with medium length jet black hair framing her face. She held out her hand to Sirena who simply eyed it with half lidded eyes. Naomi stood there awkwardly for a moment until she gave a sigh of exasperation and took the young girls hand. Sirena let out an inaudible sigh as she was dragged away again. Though, she didn't mind having someone hold her hand. It brought warmth to her heart and she needed warmth after the cold loneliness she's suffered. She followed Ms. Naomi as she led her to what seemed to be a bedroom.

Naomi let go of Sirena's hand; again watching as it just dropped lifelessly at her side. Sirena stood in the middle of the room watching has Naomi rummaged around the room looking for the essential supply and appropriate clothes for Sirena so she can remove those dirty rags she had now. Sirena's eyes landed on the bed, it looked so plush and comfortable. She wanted to jump in it and sink into a sleep state. Just letting the aches of her body drift away as though they never existed. She stared at the bed for what seemed like forever until Naomi finally got her attention.

"Here is the bathroom. There is a spare sponge on the rack, the blue one is mine. There are some fresh towels on the bars there. I'll leave the new clothes on counter of the sink. If you need anything just call, okay?" Naomi explained, showing Sirena the bathroom and where everything was and gave a small smile at the girl. "Oh, and hand me your sweater I got a better one for you here." She said reaching for the dirty, old sweater. Sirena took a step back avoiding Naomi's grasp. Naomi gave Sirena a confused look and reached for the sweater again, but failed.

"I want to keep this sweater. Please just wash it and give it back." Sirena pleaded softly. She cautiously took off the sweater and handed it to Naomi. She gave Naomi one last nod and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sirena stood still in the middle of the shower. Her arms wrapped around herself as she let the hot water warm her up. She looked at her hands the once pale skin now looked burned form the steaming hot water, she looked at her fists covered in dark bruises and cuts. She looked at her nails, the cuticles all ripped and tattered her skin looked pealed and damaged. She crouched down bringing her knees to her chest she enjoyed the feeling of the water hitting her back, it felt nice. She stayed like that for awhile with her eyes closed almost drifting into sleep, when she heard Naomi knock on the door.<p>

"Is everything okay in there?" Naomi asked from the other side.

Sirena stood up from her crouching position and answered, "Yes!" Naomi didn't respond so Sirena began to actually shower and dry herself up. When she looked at the clothes she was given she smiled a little. The clothes almost fit her style perfectly, although it was slightly big on Sirena. She wore a big gray t-shirt, the sleeves reaching her elbows and a pair of black gym shorts that passed her knees. She was given a new pair of socks and some warm looking boots in replacement of her dirty old sneaker. Sirena dried her hair best she could with the towel and headed out the bathroom looking around for Naomi. Her hair still slightly wet; cascaded down her back. Sirena looked at the bed and looked around the room. She was alone and the bed was right there. She thought it wouldn't hurt if she took a nap. Sirena climbed up the bed and crawled under the cover, and once her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

L was looking around for Watari checking every room but he could not find the old English man. He sighed and checked another one of the many rooms but no luck. Maybe he took the girl to Naomi, he thought making his way to Naomi's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, so he let himself in. The room was empty he sighed and was just about to leave when he heard rustling under the covers of the bed.

L walked cautiously to the bed walking around hoping to get a better view. He slowly reached for the end of the blanket pulling it down slightly to see who it was. To his amazement and amusement, Sirena was curled up in a ball under the covers, her hair was dampening the pillow and her cheeks were a rosy red. Though that same pale complexion still there. L tried holding back a smile at such an adorable sight but couldn't help it she looked too adorable. Subconsciously, L began removing the covers completely and started picking Sirena's sleeping form from the bed. Slowly and cautiously he slipped one arm under her knees and the other to support her back. Sirena unconsciously wrapped her arms around L's neck and snuggled into him. L smiled at himself a bit and started walking out of the room with the small sleeping girl in his arms. He felt happy holding her. He felt warmth inside his heart. It was new to him but it felt nice. He got this sudden urge to hold the little girl in his arms and never let go. The urge to protect her from any harm and he now regretted that look she had during the interrogation earlier. He would never want to see her like that again. So, he held her close making sure she was safe and sound.

**Hoped you liked if so, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if you are a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fan, I'm currently working on a Black Butler Fanfic, check it out it's called _La Princesa Espanola. Don't worry it's not all in Spanish, but give it a peek if you'd like. Thank you._**

**_~Tomiko Hinamori_**


End file.
